Negocios
by LauritaMarsYork
Summary: Christian y Ana no esperaban tener un encuentro agradable. Su padre le pide respeto, el solo quiere irse y ella...lo quiere en su cuarto.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia está escrita por mí y mi mejor amiga Daniela; cualquier parecido con otra historia es solo casualidad.**

**Este capítulo va dedicado a Andru, Cami y Sami gracias por alegrarnos la vida. Beso para todas. **

**Capítulo 1**

En su cabeza rondaban las cifras de la empresa, nunca espero que la caída de bolsa le fuera a un desequilibrio en las cuenta. Suspira mientras recoge su cabello en un moño, a sus 25 años Anastasia era la empresaria y soltera más codiciada de todos los tiempos, su padre Raymoond Steele le dio a cargo la empresa cuando recién cumplía 19; no esperaba que fuera tan rápido ser dueña de la empresa pero su padre tuvo complicaciones de salud.

Unos golpes suaves pero a la vez seguros interrumpieron sus cavilaciones.

-Pase- grité

-Con permiso señora Steele le traigo los contratos que me pidió y además su padre a estado llamando.- Me decía Leila.

Suspiré, mi padre ha tratado de hablar conmigo, la última vez no fue muy civilizada.

-¿Dijo para que me necesitaba?

-No señora, solo quiere que le hable. Es un asunto importante.

-Bueno, gracias. ¿Me harías el favor de traer mi almuerzo?

-Si señora-

-Gracias-

Salió de mi oficina, el dinero que hay no es suficiente para pagarle al sector de los proveedores, la cabeza me iba a estallar.

'Señorita Steele, su padre en la línea cuatro'

'Ya tomo la llamada, Leila'

Levante el teléfono y apreté el número cuatro

-Hola Ana- Retumbo la voz de mi padre en la otra línea

-Hola - Fallé miserablemente en ocultar mi fastidio.

-Se que no es deseas mi llamada, pero necesito que esta noche te presentes en casa, me encontré con Carrick, un amigo de la infancia y lo invite a la casa, pero no solo para hablar de nuestro pasado, pensamos hablar del futuro de las compañías y queremos que estén acá. En fin sin más rodeos, se que la empresa no está en un buen momento, necesitamos hablar de ello; no me puedes evadir todo el tiempo, ven vestida para la ocasión. Te espero acá, te quiero.

-Está bien-dije con resignación- espérame esta noche allá. También te quiero, dale saludos a mamá

-Bueno Ana, le daré tus saludos, cuídate.

Lo último que escuche fue el sonido del teléfono al colgar. Mire el reloj, tenía apenas el tiempo de comprarme el vestido e ir a la peluquería.

_-Sin almorzar de nuevo- pensé_

Me levante de la silla, cogí mi bolso y la gabardina. Le dije a Leila que cancelará todas las citas que quedaban, que si quisiera tomará el almuerzo que era para mí y me enviará los documentos de las obras. Llame a Kate no cabía de la emoción al saber donde la necesitaba. Llegue diez minutos de sobra, le dije que nos encontrábamos en la tienda de lencería.

Lo bueno de ser amiga de Kate es lo que sabe de modas y que para sentirte una mujer con poder hace falta una potente ropa interior. Al llegar a la tienda Victoria Secrets encontré un hermoso conjunto negro con encaje, pensé que era muy atrevido pero mi amiga me amenazó a que lo llevará, no replique. Por más de una hora Kate me hizo recorrer todo el centro comercial en busca del vestido perfecto; y cuando pensé que no había esperanza mi hermosa amiga y hermana de corazón trajo un vestido de color ciruela, strapless el cual me llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas y se moldeaba a mi cuerpo. Me hacía sentir poderosa, irradiaba sensualidad sin desearlo, me encontré divagando en que otras cosas lo podía utilizar.

Después de tener todo lo de mi vestuario me dirigí a la peluquería, me lo alisaron y en las puntas me dejaron unos leves ondulados mientras me peinaban, me maquillaban. Cerré los ojos por unos momentos y me quede dormida. Sentía los leves golpes de la mano de alguien en mi hombro, lentamente abrí mis ojos, la realidad me golpeo de frente, busque frenética un reloj para saber la hora y darme cuenta que tenía el tiempo suficiente para llegar a la casa de mis padres. Kate me elogio antes de salir rápidamente a mi Volvo.

Recibí una llamada antes entrar al porche de la casa de mis papás, era Leila, la renovación de contrato de uno de los importantes socios no quiso firmar y sin el apoyo de él la empresa se vería en un punto crítico. Salí del auto echando humos, estúpida económica, caídas y ¡AHG! Pase mis manos repetidamente en el cabello, escuche que alguien abrió la puerta.

-¡ANA!- La voz de mi mamá me relajo, recordé que esta noche no tenía que enfocarme solo a los negocios, también en mis papás los cuales no me veían en meses. Tome varias respiraciones y trate de relajarme; compuse una sonrisa o trate, supe que falle al ver la preocupación estaba presente en su cara. La abrace, necesitaba un momento de debilidad, no lloré. Mi madre entendió.

-Ana- nos separo- estas radiante, hermosa- su voz se entrecortaba por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

-Hola mamá- la volví abrazar.

Me quede unos segundos más con mis brazos en su cuello, tome varias respiraciones profundas y me separe, quite las arrugas inexistentes de mi vestido. Mire sus profundos ojos cafés.

-Lamento llegar tarde y lo de hace unos momentos, espero no haberte hecho ningu...-

-Para nada Ana, me alegra mucho que estés acá. Vamos camina y saludas a tu padre, a su amigo e hijo. – Me cortó en la mitad de mis disculpas.

Comencé a caminar, la casa de mis padres siempre me dejaba sin aliento, vivían en la una zona prestigiosa de Seattle, era de dos pisos y la mayoría de sus paredes fueron remplazadas con vidrio, una locura que le dio a mi mamá cuando yo tenía 15 años; todo esto combinaba con un hermoso jardín lleno de claveles de diversos colores; el cuidador de este hermoso jardín era mi padre, mi madre no podía tocarlas sin incendiarlas, literal. Llegamos a la puerta y ella tomo el pomo de esta para abrirla, entramos y comenzamos a caminar por el pasillo. Se escuchaban voces, solo reconocí la de mi padre, supe que habían dos personas más, la voz de alguien que me parecía conocida y por último, una voz de la que brotaba seguridad y confianza, una voz desconocida.

Al llegar al final del pasillo en esta se encontraba a su izquierda la entrada de la sala mi madre se detuvo en esta y se dirigió a mi padre.

- Ray, Ana ya está aquí.

Mi padre, con elegancia, se levanto del sofá disculpándose con los invitados. Se dirigió hacia donde estaba con mi madre a la cual le dio un beso en la mejilla, demorándose más de lo debido, caí en cuenta era que le estaba susurrando algo al oído; con lo que le dijo mi madre atravesó la sala para sentarse en uno de los sillones individuales y siguió con la charla.

Cuando termine de ver la escena mi padre me miraba, se acerco lo suficiente para abrazarme.

- Ana, estas hermosa- Se acerco para darme un beso en la mejilla, sin evitarlo me sonrojé.

- Hola Pá, gracia. También te ves guapo- Mire como el color de su piel blanca contrastaba con el negro del esmoquin, se veía elegante y atractivo. Sus ojos burlones se posaron en los míos.

- Ven hija, quiero presentarte a alguien-

- Está bien-

Ray y yo nos dirigimos a la sala, los invitados se encontraban en el sofá en forma de "L" color blanco, se encontraban dos hombres los cuales se levantaron al escuchar que nos acercábamos, primero pase por la mirada por el hombre mayor el cual me pareció conocido, sin darle mucha importancia pase al segundo individuo y me congele al encontrarme con unos ojos grises.

* * *

**¿Les gusto?¿No les gusto?**

** Déjanos un review con tu comentario.**

**Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer. Abrazos**

**Lau&Dani**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

**Los personajes son de E.L James, la trama esta está escrita por mí y mi mejor amiga Daniela; cualquier parecido con otra historia es solo casualidad.**

Sus ojos eran tan profundos que te hipnotizaban, era como si quisieras caminar por el desierto sin agua ni descanso alguno con tal de ver esos ojos todos los días de mi vida. Al darme cuenta en lo que pensaba deseché esa idea tan absurda, -_No aprendes_, _¿lo que te paso en la universidad no te fue suficiente? Anastasia Steele no tiene sentimientos, así de simple. _

Sacudí levemente mi cabeza para despejar esos pensamientos, me acerque al hombre mayor el cual vestía con un esmoquin negro de camisa blanca y corbata gris, su cabello peinado hacia atrás; lo que me hizo que apartará mi mirada fueron sus potentes ojos cafés los cuales escondía detrás de unas gafas. Su expresión era amable.

- Buenas noches Anastasia, soy Carrick Grey un gran amigo de tu padre, espero me recuerdes, te conocí cuando apenas eras una bebé y fue así hasta los diez años, sigues siendo igual de hermosa, solo que tu belleza ha ido en aumento- Tuve un pequeño _flashback en _donde me encontraba celebrando mi octavo cumpleaños y él se encontraba allí imponente a su manera, salí de mi ensueño cuando Carrick me tendió su mano y sin dudarlo la tome con seguridad.

-Hola Carrick, por supuesto me acuerdo de ti- le brinde una pequeña sonrisa, el hombre al ver mi reacción también sonrió.

Me gire hacia mi padre, quien me miro con orgullo y dijo:

-Hija te presento al hijo de Carrick, dueño de la Grey Enterprises Holding Inc, Christian Grey- Pase mi mirada de Carrick a Grey, un perfecto adonis el cual iba con un esmoquin igual que el de su padre solo que de color gris y sin corbata lo que me permitía ver la piel que dejaba en descubierto los dos primeros botones sin apuntar, al levantar mi mirada me encontré con sus ojos grises que me miraban con burla e intriga, unos delicados labios que se elevaban en una sonrisa. Compuse mi mejor rostro sin emociones y lo enfrenté.

-Mucho gusto señorita Steele- dijo mi nombre con burla, sin borrar esa estúpida sonrisa de su rostro, ignore el tono que utilizo y su forma despectiva de decirla.

- Mucho gusto señor Grey- lo dijo con toda la seguridad, y frialdad posible.

Christian me tendió su mano y como lo hice con su padre la cual tome con seguridad, como si otro de mis empleados o negociantes, pero algo extraño ocurrió, sentí una descarga eléctrica que me recorrió desde los dedos de mis pies hasta las puntas de mis cabellos. Trate de quitar rápidamente mi mano pero Christian todavía la apretaba y me miraba como si fuera un enigma para él, deje de forcejear. Nuestras mirada se volvieron a encontrar esa noche pero a diferencia del resto el me miraba con intriga, el también lo había sentido. Me soltó la mano y se lo agradecí internamente.

Después de las presentaciones mi padre y Carrick se sentaron nuevamente en el sofá, mi madre se les unió en uno de los sillones individuales, se veía feliz y animada, mientras tanto me dirigí a sentarme al lado de mi madre pero un cuerpo se atravesó y se sentó en este, era Christian, con resignación me senté en el otro sillón tratando de evitar la mirada de aquel hombre que me hacía sentir débil. En un momento de la conversación entre mis padres y Carrick, el último miró significativamente a Christian teniendo una silenciosa orden la cual no quise ser participe, en vez de eso mire a mi madre quien se veía esplendida y joven con ese hermoso vestido negro que entallaba su figura, con unos zapatos negros de terciopelo de 5 centímetros, su cabellos recogido en un lado de la cabeza que bajaba con gracia sus ondas por el otro lado, unas hermosas joyas de diamantes y el hermosos anillo de bodas que estaba en su mano derecha que reposaba con delicadeza en su regazo, estaba tan hermosa al igual que mi padre parecían hechos el uno para el otro complementándose correctamente. Estaba tan concentrada observando la hermosa pareja que hacían mis padres. Una sensación de fuego me albergaba, de nuevo esa sensación; cuando me giré Christian me observaba con detenimiento, como si quisiera tenerme marcada en su memoria, no me deje intimidar y comenzamos una competencia de miradas, por más de un minuto mi cuerpo estuvo rígido mientras que el de él se encontraba relajado. Luego de ese periodo de tiempo me quito la mirada de encima. Respire, pero no me relaje mucho ya que el sonido de su voz me alerto de nuevo.

-¿Se divierte señorita Steele?- La burla todavía estaba impregnada en su voz, me decidí ignorarlo.  
_¡¿Qué quieres de mí?!_ , no me dejé llevar por el enojo y reuní toda la serenidad heredada de mi padre, está la utilizaba en la empresa cuando un negocio se me salé de las manos.

- La verdad es que si, y ¿usted se divierte mirando de esa manera o solo contempla la verdadera belleza? -La expresión de Christian en ese momento cambio a una mueca cínica. Estaba a punto de decirme algo cuando Carrick notó lo que ocurría interrumpió a su hijo.

- Ana, tu padre me ha dicho que andas a cargo de Steele Enterprises- lo dijo con tranquilidad y seriedad.

-Sí, así es, aunque últimamente la situación en la que está pasando no es muy buena.- acepte con indiferencia, Carrick me observó con curiosidad y se dirigió a su hijo.

- Christian sabes que Ana a logrado mantener a la empresa aún después de sus bajas económica y además con la caída de la bolsa? - dijo observando la reacción de su hijo.

Me observo con asombro fingido y sus palabras con deje de burla.

-¿En serio? La empresa debe agradecer de tener a una mujer tan inteligente y hermosa al mando – lo dijo con lo que pareció amabilidad por lo que Carrick no dijo mas, con solo una mirada sentí como me declaraba la guerra la cual con gusto acepte, sonreí con cinismo; mi respuesta lo iba a dejar sin comentarios, pero antes de poder decir una palabra mi madre nos interrumpió.

-Me encanta esta chala tan placentera pero es hora de comer. Ana cariño, ayúdame con la mesa - sin inmutar palabra me levante con gracia al igual que mi madre y antes de dirigirme a la cocina le di a Christian una sonrisa burlona y seguí a mi madre.

Al llegar a la cocina nos encontramos con Sophie, la empleada de servicio quien estaba terminando de cocinar el postre. Al verme una sonrisa se atravesó en su hermosa cara.

-Buenas noches Ana.

-Hola Sophie – Le di un abrazo, me sentí como si tuviera ocho años de nuevo, me sentí como en casa.

En una pequeña mesa que había en la cocina ya se encontraba sentada mi madre, decidí acabar con el tema de una vez.

-Bien madre, dime ¿qué sucede?- lo dije mientras me sentaba en frente de ella.

- Hija solo quería preguntarte cómo te parecieron los invitados, en especial el hijo de Carrick, Christian-Me miro con picardía y un brillo de emoción en sus ojos.

- Por favor mamá...-Suspiré, esta era mi rutina después de haberme presentado con los hijos de sus amigos. _"¿No es lindo? Dicen que su familia es respetada en_…_ No te quita los ojos de encima. Dale una oportunidad" _Estos y muchos comentarios de ella me ponen los pelos de punta, mi madre siempre con sus esperanzas de verme con alguien, alguien quien me ayude intelectualmente como sentimentalmente. Últimamente su reloj biológico me fastidia con la cosa de tener bebés, ya que no quiere ser tan vieja y no pueda cargar a sus nietos.

-Ana cariño tu sabes que quiero nietos, ¿cuándo me darás la dicha?- lo dijo con una sonrisa y nostalgia.

-Todo a su tiempo- lo dije para tranquilizarla- vamos no dejemos a los invitados esperando, al parecer Sophie ya está sirviendo la cena.

-Está bien- dijo mi madre levantándose y dirigiéndose al comedor.

Al volver ya se encontraba mi padre sentado en la cabecera de la mesa, mi madre se sentó en su derecha, Carrick a su izquierda, al lado de él se encontraba Christian. Con resignación me senté al lado de mi mamá y al frente de Christian. Sophie nos sirvió como plato principal Cabernet Malbec, con vino tinto, la escogió de la reserva especial de mi padre, un vaso de agua y mi postre favorito, tarta de chocolate. La cena empezó en total silencio, mientras comíamos solo podía observaba al hermoso hombre que tenía al frente y este me miraba de vuelta, solo podía pensar en lo hermoso que era y mis pensamientos me llevaron a un lugar conocido por pocos pero los cuales tienen buenos recuerdos, quería tenerlo a mi merced, mi parte dominante empezaba a salir a flote. Me calme y respiré profundamente tratando de sacar esos pensamientos. De un momento a otro mi padre se aclaro la garganta, le dio una mirada significativa a Carrick y los dos se levantaron de la mesa.

-Saben de antemano que además de querer reunirnos para recordar viejos tiempos, también es para hablar de negocios – Intercambio una mirada con Carrick.

-Sin querer alargar más la espera con Ray hemos tomado una decisión que no ha sido fácil pero después de meses de analizar la situación difícil en l que se enfrentan las dos empresas nosotros tomamos la decisión…-suspiro, dando una pausa dramática. Estaba tensa, sentada casi en el borde de la silla.

-Tomamos la decisión de unificar las empresas- Mi padre soltó la bomba sin más rodeos.

Sentí como el aire de mis pulmones era extraído y como mi cuerpo se quería derrumbar, lo que me hizo reaccionar fue cuando Christian se levanto rápidamente de la mesa que boto la silla. Lo miré y se cogía el puente de la nariz con sus dedos y lo apretaba con fuerza. Respiraba violentamente y miraba con odio a su padre.

Las palabras de mi papá resonaban una y otra vez en mi cabeza, _"unificar las empresas"_ no lo podía creer, todo por lo que había sacado adelante con el sudor de mi frente era quitado de mis manos, se iba como arena entre los dedos. Lo único que pude hacer fue mirar esos ojos grises que lo único que mostraban eran furia y molestia.

* * *

**Pido disculpas, de verdad, últimamente mi mente no esta donde debería. **

**Bueno luego de mi laaaarga ausencia quiero sus comentarios del segundo capítulo - Lau**

**¿Le gusto? ¿Nos falto algo?**

**Déjanos tu review con tu crítica constructiva. Gracias infinitas por leernos.**

**Dani&Lau**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

**Los personajes son de E.L James, la trama esta está escrita por mí y mi mejor amiga Daniela; cualquier parecido con otra historia es solo casualidad.**

**Este capítulo está dedicando para nuestra querida amiga Lina, espero te guste hermosa, besos y abrazos. :D**

**Christian Pov**

_¡¿Qué carajos pensó mi papá al aceptar?! _

Mis pensamientos no eran para nada amables, menos hacia ella. Respiraba con rapidez, mi pulso estaba acelerado, sentí como la vena de la frente se vena brotaba. Me empezaba a doler las sienes. El maldito cosmos se fusiono en mi contra y envío este sexy demonio.

_**5 horas antes **_

-¡CHRISTIAN!-Su grito me hizo levantar rápidamente mi cabeza de los planos que tenía en el escritorio. Suspire y negué con mi cabeza al saber que era mi padre el que me había gritado. ¿Qué necesidad había de gritarme? Se encontraba a unos malditos siete pasos de mi lugar.

-¿Y el grito es por…?-Traté de que no se notará lo encabronado que estaba, empecé a levantarme de mi asiento.

-Te llevo hablando por varios minutos y no has puesto atención- Me sorprendí al escuchar eso, pero no me disculpo estaba haciendo lo imposible por salvar la empresa de la quiebra. Al sentir el estrés empezar a llenarme, pase rápidamente la mano al cabello. Toda la mañana y parte de la tarde solo hice eso al saber que las cosas no me estaban saliendo como pensé, mi padre se empeña a prestarme no importa si me niego una o dos veces a la semana siempre querrá ayudar.

-Volveré a empezar Christian pero mírame cuando te hablo, no importa lo mayor que seas, siempre me darás el respeto que merezco-suspiró-Espero que no me interrumpas hasta que acabe, hace unas semanas me encontré con un viejo amigo, prácticamente soy parte de la pequeña familia de Ray. El quiso que tuviéramos una conversación de reencuentro y me invitó a su casa para una cena de amigos/negocios. Últimamente su hija también ha tenido problemas y queremos que hablemos de eso. Esta _**noche**_-Puso énfasis a esa palabra para no dar replicas-espero que te presentes, y por favor ten buenos con Ana. Ella es hermosa para que haga haciendo mala cara por tu culpa.

Sin más mi padre salió de mi oficina sin dejar que al menos estuviera de acuerdo o hubiera dicho un comentario, solamente se fue. Eso me dejaba de manos atadas, odiaba ir a reuniones. Suspiré, camine un poco alrededor de mi oficina, me sentía agobiado. Mire en mi escritorio la pila de documentos que tenía que terminar de tramitar. Me acerque, tome mi chaqueta, salí de mi despacho.

...

-Nicky cancela mi agenda y las reuniones de hoy déjalas para mañana.

-Si señor-

Tome el elevador y me quede pensando en que podría ser aquella mujer Ana a la cual me presentarían esta noche. Su nombre tenía cierto parecido, lo había escuchado en algún momento de mi vida.

El sonido de aviso me despertó de aquella reflexión, salí del elevador y en vez de ir al auto de la oficina, me dirigí al parque más cercano para poder pensar con claridad, mire mi reloj en mi celular vi que tenía un mensaje cuando lo abrí era de mi padre, tenía la dirección y la hora en donde debía estar. Me di cuenta que tenía unas cuantas horas para caminar y luego ir a casa a cambiarme y llegar a tiempo. Guarde el celular y me dispuse a caminar.

El vapor de la bañera empaño el espejo, con la toalla que me secaba el cabello, lo limpie para poder ver mi rostro. Lo que mostraba el espejo no era nada agradable, mis ojos grises se veían apagados, mantenía unas ojeras de las trasnochadas que me está dando la empresa con sus problemas económicos.

Salí y empecé a vestirme con mi esmoquin gris con una camisa blanca, quise ir cómodo así que en vez de una corbata, me desapunte los dos primeros botones, me calce unos zapatos y pasé los dedos por el cabello para poder "peinármelo", tiene vida propia. Cogí las llaves de mi Ferrari GTE color negro, amaba sentir el cuero y el motor silencioso. Bajé hasta el garaje, quité el seguro, me monté y arranque el auto. Me relaje con el sonido familiar y comencé andar en las calles de la ciudad.

No fue difícil encontrar la dirección y llegando a tiempo y con una botella de vino, apague el motor y me bajé del auto. En frente mío se encontraba una casa con un hermoso jardín, camine hasta llegar al frente de la puerta y timbre, a los pocos minutos salió recibirme una mujer de edad hermosa, sin más me sonrió.

-Tú debes ser Christian, ¿cierto?-

-Sí señora Steele, les traje este presente para la cena que tendremos- Le respondí con sinceridad

-Pero si soy mal educada, sigue Christian-Pase de la puerta de la casa, escuche que la cerró- Y llámame Carla.

-Bueno Carla-Hable educadamente.

Cuando escuche atentamente los sonidos de la casa, unas voces masculinas y sus risas interrumpían la paz de la casa. Al llegar a la sala me encontré a mi padre y al seños Steele sentados en un sofá en forma de "L". Se pusieron de pie y yo me acerque a ellos, saludé a mi padre con un abrazo y a su amigo le di mi mano

-Buenas noches-Incliné mi cabeza

-Christian buenas noches, bienvenido a mi hogar. Me puedes llamar Ray-

-Gracias por su recibimiento Ray, su casa es muy hermosa-Respondí educadamente. Ray me sonrió y con un movimiento de cabeza entendí que me podía sentar.

Media hora después timbraron y Carla se levantó educadamente y fue abrir, después de unos minutos se escucho como llegan dos pares de tacones, cuando sentí que paraban en la entrada de la sala y cuando levante la mirada, me di cuenta que esta noche sería interesante.

**¿Qué les pareció el Pov de Christian? ¿Les gusto? ¿Qué piensan de este cambio de vista?**

**¡Esperamos gustosas sus comentarios!****  
**  
**Gracias por leer.**

**Dani&Lau**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

**Los personajes son de E.L James, la trama esta está escrita por mí y mi mejor amiga Daniela; cualquier parecido con otra historia es solo casualidad. **

**Como siempre las dedicatorias no faltan. Va nuestras amigas, Camila, Andrea, Sami y Lina, ¡chicas las queremos mucho! También a todas nuestras lectoras, gracias por inspirarnos a seguir con esta hermosa historia que cada vez se pone mejor.**

**¡Gracias totales!**

**Christian Pov**

Su hermosa figura la moldeaba el vestido que llevaba ese día, sentí como un viejo sentimiento empezaba a emerger. Cerré fuerte mente la mandíbula y no deje que me pasara por la cabeza esa palabra, la mire con odio y rencor. ¿Cómo se atrevía interrumpir de esa forma la poca paz que conservaba?

Es por esto que odiaba las reuniones de "amigos", la gente con la cual te puedes atravesar en cualquier momento hace que te den curiosidad, que te dañen la vida de una u otra forma. Mis pensamientos me llevaban a un rumbo al que no quería ir, los desplace a ese rincón de mi cabeza del cual no suelo pensar. Levante mi mirada y los ojos de mi padre de forma acusatoria, entendí que la cara que estaba haciendo no era de su agrado, la cambié, cuando la mire nuevamente y sentí una oleada de deseo y un sentimiento desconocido.

La noche paso normal, podría decir que aburrida pero las mirabas que le daba a Anastasia me daba con que entretenerme en esta velada, mi padre se levantó de un momento a otro con el señor Steele.

-Saben de antemano que además de querer reunirnos para recordar viejos tiempos, también es para hablar de negocios – Ray intercambio una mirada con mi padre.

-Sin querer alargar más la espera con Ray hemos tomado una decisión que no ha sido fácil pero después de meses de analizar la situación difícil en la que se enfrentan las dos empresas nosotros tomamos la decisión…-suspiro, le daba un toque dramático y la verdad me estaba encabronando todo esto me estaba dando mala espina.

-Tomamos la decisión de unificar las empresas- Ray completo la frase.

Me tomo por sorpresa, lentamente las palabras entraban en mi cerebro, las aletas de mi nariz se expandieron, ¿Que carajos se creían al hacer esto? Me levante rápidamente, la silla cayó y todas las miradas estuvieron en mi dirección.

-¡NO PUEDEN ESTAR HABLANDO EN SERIO!-Mi pecho subía y bajaba rápida del esfuerzo al respirar-¿NO LES PASO POR LA CABEZA LO QUE QUERIAMOS? ¿NO?

Los ojos de Ana me miraron con asombro, los de mi padre y Ray tenían la misma expresión solo que el primero también contenían sus ganas de responderme. Lentamente Carla se levantó de su silla y me miro con culpa en sus ojos.

-Christian-suspiró- sé que es difícil procesar todo esto, pero sigue escuchando la decisión.

Conté hasta tres antes de responderle, no quería sonar grosero, ella no lo merecía.

-Carla, antes de seguir escuchando el resto quisiera que mi padre me respondiera el porqué. No todo se da y ya.-Ana me tenía nervioso con su mirada puesta en mi cara, como si estuviera en navidad abriendo un nuevo juguete. Mis palmas empezaron a sudar en señal de que lo que venía no era de mi agrado.

-Hablamos luego de esto-Mi padre solo con su mirada me dio a entender que no quería replicas- La otra decisión es que como las unificamos el cargo más importante se lo dejamos al más calificado para poder manejar lo que viene.

-¿Más importante?-Ana pregunto antes de que pudiera replicar el comentario.

-Sí, el de presidente de la compañía-Me quede de pie, mi corazón estaba a mil.

-Pensamos y analizamos la competencia de los dos y nos dimos cuenta de que, hija mía, este puesto es tuyo-Ray miro con orgullo a su hija, ella lo miro sin creerlo estaba sorprendida.

-¡Esto es increíble padre!- La sala quedo en silencio. Mi padre iba a empezar a replicar mis palabras, pero antes de que dijera algo salí de allí; cerré fuertemente la puerta, bajé las pequeñas escaleras, desactive la alarma de mi auto me metí en él y salí tan rápido que las ruedas chillaron.

La noche me recibía con los brazos abiertos.

**Anastasia Pov**

No podía creer lo que acababa de ocurrir, al descubrir que todavía tenía la empresa en mi poder me tranquilice, pero al ver la reacción de Christian la volví a perder. Al levantar la mirada de mis manos me encontré con la mirada de Carrick, en sus ojos se reflejaba la vergüenza y el enojo por lo que su hijo acababa de hacer. Al ver la expectación de todos los que nos encontrábamos, dijo.

-Lamento mucho lo que acaba de ocurrir, me siento muy apenado- dijo con seriedad. Ray al ver su reacción le sonrió.

-No te preocupes amigo- dijo con amabilidad. Carrick al ver la expresión de mi padre también sonrió.

-Volviendo al tema inicial, Ana como la presidenta de la empresa te pondrás a cargo desde mañana, como las dos empresas se unificaron quedaran en el mismo edificio de Steele Enterprises. Su nombre se cambiará a Steele & Grey Enterprises y hoy mismo le comunicare la decisión tomada a todos los empleados- dijo con seriedad.

Solo asentí y no dije nada.

-Terminado el tema, creo que es hora de irme- dijo mientras mi madre y yo nos levantábamos de nuestros respectivos asientos. Se dirigió a mí.

-Felicitaciones Ana, recuerda que tienes todo mi apoyo y confianza en esto- dijo mientras me sonreía.

Devolviéndole la sonrisa le respondí -Gracias Carrick.

Se volteo hacia mi madre.

-Gracias Carla, por todo y disculpa el incidente.

-Fue un placer Carrick y no te preocupes, no reacciono como espere pero fue mejor de lo que imaginé- dijo mientras besaba su mejilla. Por último se dirigió hacia mi padre.

-Espero que esto realmente funcione Ray- dijo con una media sonrisa.

-Así será. Vamos te acompaño a la puerta.

Carrick y mi padre salieron de la habitación, dejándonos solas a mi madre y a mí. Se giro hacia mí y con lágrimas en los ojos se acerco y me abrazo.

-Hija, estoy tan orgullosa de ti- dijo sonriéndome.

-Gracias mamá- dije mientras la soltaba. Asustándome un poco sentí el abrazo relajante de mi padre.

-Ana, estoy muy orgulloso, sabía que lo conseguirías.

-Gracias papá, pero, ¿por qué yo?- pregunte.

-Porque eres la más competente para el trabajo, te lo has ganado - dijo con orgullo.

-Gracias Pa- dije sonriéndole, mientras me acompañaban a la puerta- Bueno, creo que es hora de que me vaya, ya es tarde y tienen que descansar al igual que yo.

-Buenas noches hija- dijo Ray mientras besaba las mejillas de mis padres- cuídate. Ana confiamos en ti.

-Lo sé- dije mientras salía de la casa y me subía a mi auto.

Conduje hasta llegar al parqueadero de mi apartamento, me baje del auto y subí al ascensor, empecé a recordar lo ocurrido en la cena, en la mitad de mis pensamientos el timbre del ascensor me aviso la llegada a mi piso. Salí del ascensor, camine por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta de mi apartamento. Entre y me dirigí a la cocina, me serví un vaso con agua y mientras me lo tomaba iba hacia mi habitación. Al entrar me empecé a desvestir y me coloqué mi pijama de seda. Me cepille los dientes recogí mi cabello en una trenza sencilla. Me metí en mi cama y en menos de nada ya me encontraba en los brazos de Morfeo.

Unos ojos grises me acechan, su voz pronuncia mi nombre, me necesita, sus llamados son cada vez más fuertes, siento que tengo que alcanzarlo pero con cada paso que daba él se alejaba cinco. Mis manos picaban, querían sentir esa piel tersa, quería sentirlo cerca. Sigo corriendo hasta que mis piernas se sienten en llamas, pero lo único que hago es entrar a un vacio, él se va alejando más. Trato de llamarlo pero las palabras no salen.

Me levantó con el pitido de mi despertador, mi frente esta perlada de sudor, mi corazón va a mil, estiro mi mano y lo apago. Me siento en mi cama y tomo varias respiraciones hasta que mi) corazón se calma, solo era un sueño. Tomo un sorbo de agua que deje en la noche en mi mesa de noche y me levanto para bañarme.  
Me desnudé en el recorrido y deshice la trenza y me metí en la regadera. El agua se llevaba el sudor que me provocó ese mal sueño, me aplique mi shampoo y me enjaboné todo el cuerpo, después de sentirme completamente fresca salí de la regadera y envolví una toalla a mi alrededor, camine hasta el armario, me puse crema en todo el cuerpo. Me puse un juego de ropa interior de encaje blanco, una falda tubo negra a juego con una chaqueta del mismo color. Una camisa blanca, tacones de 8 centímetros de terciopelo negro.

Me devolví al baño para bañarme los dientes también me peine el cabello, decidí dejarlo suelto y lo alborote un poco. Salí de la habitación y camine hasta la cocina, me prepara unos pancakes acompañado de mi bebida favorita Breakfast tea. Después de desayunar busque mi bolso con todas mis pertenencias y salí del apartamento, baje por el ascensor hasta llegar al parqueadero y me subí a mi auto. Mientras conducía por las calles de la ciudad pensaba en lo que me deparaba el día de hoy.

Al llegar al edificio entre en recepción encontrándome con muchas personas que no conocía, deduje que eran el equipo de Grey Enterprises Holding Inc, mientras caminaba por medio de la recepción note que muchas de estas personas me observaban de una manera para nada agradable. Pulse el botón del ascensor de presidencia y cuando las puertas se abrieron entre al darme vuelta todas las personas que estaban en recepción me observaban de manera despectiva y enojada mientras las puertas del ascensor se cerraban. No entendía su actitud, ¿Por qué estas personas me odian?

No puedo con todo esto pero no me daré por vencida fácilmente, les demostrare que si puedo con la fusión de las empresas sin tener dificultades, cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron camine hasta el puesto de Leila.

-Buenos días Leila.

-Buenos días, señorita.

-Necesito que cuando llegue el Vicepresidente me lo hagas saber

-Sí, señorita.

Camine hasta mi oficina y solo pude pensar en dos personas que me mejorarían el día, camine rápidamente a mi escritorio y tome el teléfono, marque aquel número que me sabía de memoria. Luego de tres tonos su voz calmada me relajó.

-¿Aló?

-¿Andru? Hola te habla Ana- Mi voz se teñía de desesperación con un poco de estrés.

-¡Ana! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ocurrió?- Su voz era de preocupación.

-Necesito que llames a Camila y en unos 15 minutos nos reunamos en la cafetería que está cerca de la empresa. ¿Puedes?

-¡Claro, ya la llamo y nos vemos allá! Te quiero

-Te lo agradezco. Yo también te quiero. Nos vemos ahora.

Lo último que escuche fue el tono de alguien colgando. Suspiré, hable con Leila para que las siguientes dos horas nadie me moleste. Empecé a recordar como ellas me han ayudado en mis peores momentos. Andrea "Andru" Mellark es una persona con una creatividad única, le encantaba dibujar y pintar cosas nuevas. Su nombre estaba en boca de los pintores de hoy en día, se sentía plena con lo que estaba pasando, ella teniendo sus momentos creativos también era racional y con su tranquilidad me ayudaría a pensar con cabeza fría.

Camilla "Cami" Grace era la otra persona que me a estado apoyando en toda mi vida, ella me ayuda a tener mis pies sobre la tierra, de una u otra forma me ayuda a calmarme. Ella es una directora con reconocimientos en las grandes academias de televisión y cine, le apasiona cada proyecto que cae en sus manos y aún así sin importar el trabajo que tenga siempre tiene tiempo para divertirse. En verdad las necesitaba a las dos urgentemente.

Al pasar 20 minutos salí de la empresa en dirección de la cafetería, al entrar aparte una mesa lo más alejada de la mirada de los curiosos y en menos de un minuto Andru y Cam estaban entrando por la puerta, me levante de la silla y fui directamente a abrazarlas.

-¡ANA!- Las dos me gritaron al tiempo causando un leve dolor en mi oído.

-¡Chicas!- Me reí. Después de nuestro abrazo nos dispusimos a sentarnos y pedir nuestras bebidas.

-Ahora si Ana, ¿Qué pasa? Nos tienes preocupadas- dijo Andru despacio y tratando de medir mi reacción.

-Sí, cuéntanos. Saca eso de una vez, sabes que no me gusta el misterio- dijo Cami.

-Chicas tengo mucho que contarles- suspire- y es un poco complicado.

-Escúpelo-Dijo Cami.

-Okay.

Me dispuse a contar lo que me paso desde que mi padre llamo. No pasaron desapercibida las miradas que me dieron al describir a Christian y luego su sorpresa al saber lo que había pasado con la empresa .

- Christian se puso furioso, hizo una rabieta y se fue como alma que lleva el diablo- dije con resignación. Cami tomo la palabra.

-Y por lo menos el chico rabietas es lindo, es un punto a su favor, ¿no? - preguntó.

-La verdad es que si, parece un adonis- dije sin poder evitarlo- pero eso no es lo importante, necesito que me aconsejen.

-Ana, yo creo que deberías ir a hablar con él y hacer las paces por así decirlo- dijo Andru con calma.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Andru- dijo Camila- además ¿qué tal que termine siendo interesante la charla? Le di una mirada cómplice a Cami, me limité a responderle a Andru.

-Si tienen razón, eso hare apenas llegue a la empresa, como ya les dije es el Vicepresidente de la compañía Steele & Grey Enterprises- dije resignada.

Después de hablar de mi tema nos embarcamos en hacer planes para poder próximamente a ver el nuevo proyecto de Cami. A las dos horas de habernos encontrado cada una me deseo suerte no sin antes darme un abrazo. Empezaba a entrar al majestuoso edificio de mi compañía. Las palabras de Andru me rondaban en la cabeza. Hablar no le hace daño a nadie, ¿cierto?

Al llegar a mi piso, salí directo al escritorio de Leila a preguntarle sobre Grey.

-Él hace una media hora llego y preguntó por usted.

-Gracias.

Camine a la oficina de la Vicepresidencia, la plaqueta dorada tenía su nombre –Christian Grey. Vicepresidente de Steele & Grey Enterprises-. Al estar más cerca escuche unas voces, sin hacer ruido pegue mi oído a la puerta y lo que escuché me sorprendió.

-Amor mio, ¿querías esconderte de mí? ¡Duele que lo hagas!- La voz era de una mujer.

-Claro que no, nunca lo haría- contesto con un tono de alegría-¡¿Qué haré con tus rabietas mujer?!

Y cómo era de esperarse mi suerte no ayuda y mis pies se enredaron con el viento y caí abriendo la puerta de forma brusca y me vi Christian abrazando a una mujer de estatura pequeña con cabello corto color negro. Me levante rápidamente con mis mejillas sonrojadas y me encontré con la mirada de Christian. Se veía bien abrazando a su a su noviecita, no sé porque pero comencé a sentir un odio irracional hacia ella, al encontrarme con sus ojos salí de la oficina.

**¿Un poco más largo que los anteriores no? Y como siempre, ¿les gusto? ¿No? Déjanos tus reviews, nos encanta leerlos. **

**Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leerlo, abrazos.**

**Dani&Lau**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5 **

**Christian Pov**

**Los personajes son de E.L James, la trama esta está escrita por mí y mi mejor amiga Daniela; cualquier parecido con otra historia es solo casualidad. **

Me separe de ella rápidamente al sentir a alguien más observando, lo rectifique al ver a Ana en el piso. Cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron me di cuenta que sus mejillas estaban rojas, se levantó y salió rápidamente de ahí sin darme tiempo de abrir la boca.

-¿Y esa mujer quién era?- Su mirada reflejaba sorpresa y curiosidad

-Solo mi _**"jefa"**_- Me burlé de ese término, no quise dañar el ambiente estando ella acá. Me hacía feliz en la miseria que estaba en estos momentos mi vida; nada de lo que esperaba salía como quería, maldita aquella vez que mi padre hizo ese estúpido acuerdo.

-Jum…-Aquel sonido hizo que saliera de mis tormentosos pensamientos y la viera a la cara.

-¿Qué?-

-Pensando en las "casualidades"-hizo comillas con sus dedos- de la vida. Más que todo la tuya.

-Déjalo, no empieces, ¿sí?-Me aleje de ella para poder tomar mi abrigo y salir a un restaurante a seguir contando lo que ha pasado estos años. Después de ponerme el abrigo, la tome de su mano y salimos como dos niños haciendo una travesura.

De camino al ascensor de la empresa no pase desapercibido de las miradas que nos daban los empleados, para poder callar el murmullo que empezaba a escuchar en los pasillos puse mi peor mirada y mire a cada uno que se atreviera a solo mirar en nuestra dirección.

-¡Cálmate muchacho!- Soltó unas risitas luego de que entráramos al ascensor

-Cállate, sabes que la gente se la pasa haciendo otra cosa que no sea su trabajo. Pierde tiempo que no es recuperable- Me silencie rápidamente al sonar como mi padre.

Escuche su suspiro-Echaba de menos las miradas asesinas de la mitad de la población femenina al tener las manos entrelazadas. ¡Christian no sabes el poder que causas!-Me pincho juguetonamente el pecho y me sonrió.

-Absurdo-Comencé a reírme de lo ilógico de la situación.

-¡Ay Christian! No te puedes escapar tan fácil del interrogatorio que tengo preparado, tanto tiempo separados pasa su factura.

No respondí me limite a esperar nuestro piso, al llegar a este todo el mundo nos miraba; algunos con los ojos abiertos, me enfurecía que no disimularan. Ya veo de donde Ana aprende, fruncí el ceño al entender mis pensamientos. Maldita mujer y su hermosura. Trate de olvidar todo y cogí a mi acompañante de la mano y salimos directamente a mi auto, como caballero que soy, le abrí la puerta, la ayude a sentarse y cerré con cuidado. Trote rápidamente a mi puesto, encendí mi auto y con un chirrido en el asfalto tome rumbo al mejor restaurante.

-Entonces Christian, ¿qué se siente saber esos sentimientos?- Me arrepentí de haber dejado que tomara vino de más, ella no era tolerante al alcohol y ahora tenía a una muy risueña, aunque tierna, persona mirándome con esos verdes ojos.

-¿Cuáles sentimientos?- Pedí la cuenta para cortar la conversación- Vamos tengo que al menos dejarme ver en la oficina.

-¡Oh la evasión de tema! ¿Siempre te sirve?- Soltó unas cuantas risas y tomo la mano que le ofrecía para que no se callera e hiciera un ridículo más grande.

-Deberías pensar seriamente antes de emborracharte…-Mire mi reloj de la muñeca-¡PUTA MADRE LAS CINCO DE LA TARDE!

Me altere y mi grito hizo que algunos me miraran mal y otros con los ojos abiertos.

-Ay gruñonsito, eres tierno- Y sin más, me sacó del restaurante.

Maneje como un maniático al tener en cuenta que dos reuniones importantes las cancelo mi asistente. Esperaba no encontrarme a Ana con su mirada de hielo. La música estaba a todo volumen mientras ella cantaba a todo pulmón, se le veía feliz y contenta. Libre, nunca pensé verla de nuevo. Mi corazón dejo su lento latido para empezar rápidamente un andar frenético. Malditos pensamientos me llevaban a donde no quería ni recordar, mi pecho dolió al tener presente esta escena pero con…

-¡CHRISTIAN, GRACIAS POR TODO!-Grito en mi odio dejándome casi sordo, para la próxima una pizzería y solo con soda.

Suspiré, ella no necesitaba cambio. Al divisar a lo lejos el nuevo lugar de mis antiguas oficinas me preparé para que todos se quedaran mirando a mi acompañante y su estado. ¿Por qué deje la botella? Estacioné rápidamente mi auto y salí de este para abrir la puerta de ella.

-¡Así me gusta, caballeroso y todo!-Me miro con ojos chispeantes, divertidos, no me quedo de otra sino devolvérselo con una sonrisa ladeada.

-Sabes que así fue siempre, no te hagas ahora la desatendida- Esperé pacientemente a que bajará del carro.

De lo que no me di cuenta es que no se quitó del todo el cinturón de seguridad y esas trampas mortales llamadas tacones se enredaron con eso. Alcance atraparla rodeando mis brazos en su cintura y su cabeza quedo a la altura de la mía. Nos miramos fijamente; iba a pedirle disculpas cuando una garganta aclarándose me hizo correr mi mirada.

-¡Y HASTA QUE POR FIN APARECES!- Ana apareció en la entrada del edificio, con sus manos en las caderas y su ceño fruncido. Sus ojos denotaban furia pero no iba en mi dirección sino era para la que estaba en mis brazos y que tomo la decisión de rodear mi cuello con sus brazos y pegar su cachete con el mío.

**Gracias a todas por tomarse el tiempo de leer y desaparecen en nuestra historia. **

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Comentarios?**

**Déjanos tu review con tus suposiciones o de lo que pienses que es "ella".**

**Gracias infinitas por leer, te lo agradecemos. Abrazos **

**Dani&Lau**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

**Este capítulo va para todas aquellas lectoras o lectores que nos leen y nos tienen paciencia. También va para nuestras amigas Cami y Andru. Chicas gracias por todo!**

**Los personajes son de E.L James, la trama esta está escrita por mí y mi mejor amiga Laura; cualquier parecido con otra historia es solo casualidad. **

**Anastasia POV **

Pase por el pasillo al lado del puesto de Leila con la mirada en el piso y pasos rápidos, cuando llegue a mi oficina cerrando con un portazo, apoye la espalda en la puerta lleve mis manos a la cara; no podía creer lo que acababa de ocurrir, estaba tan apenada al ver su mirada posada en mi que huí de la oficina.

Tenía que calmarme y hablarle cuando reúna mi valor para darle la cara a Christian. Baje mis manos y me dirigí a mi asiento para seguir revisando los contratos para los nuevos clientes y revisar que contenga la información sobre la unión de las empresas.

Al cabo de 1 hora recobre mis fuerzas y decidí que es el momento para enfrentarlo. Tome el intercomunicador y le marque a mi asistente.

-Leila, ¿sabes si el Vicepresidente se encuentra en su oficina?- pregunte seria.

-No se encuentra en su oficina, salió con la señorita que vino a visitarlo. Lo que escuche es que iría a tomarse su hora de almuerzo.

-Eso veo, gracias Leila. Puedes irte a almorzar- dije con un poco de enojo.

-Gracias Ana.

No lo podía creer, ¡salió almorzar con esa! Deja su trabajo tirado por irse con esa. Sabía en el fondo que buscaba excusas para estar enojada con él. No, no enojada, estaba molesta que dejará ahí el trabajo por irse con su noviecita esa. Estaba dispuesta a hacer las paces, incluso solo tal vez podríamos haber almorzado juntos, tengo tanto mal genio que se me ha quitado el hambre, mejor terminare de hacer mi trabajo y lo esperare para poder hablar de su incompetencia.

Luego de varias horas me sentía cansada y con un poco de mareo al revisar todos los contratos del mes, decidí levantarme de mi silla y ver la ciudad un rato por el ventanal de mi oficina, como cuando era pequeña y esta era la oficina de mi padre, observaba lo hermosa que es mi ciudad; solía pensar en las personas que caminaban por esta misma calle lo fáciles que son sus vidas sin tanta responsabilidad, lo sencillo que debía ser todo para ellos. Estaba tan concentrada observando la calle cuando un flamante Ferrari GTE negro se estaciono enfrente de la empresa, lo reconocí de inmediato cuando el conductor del auto se bajo para abrir la puerta del copiloto. Sin pensarlo dos veces me dirigí hasta el ascensor, para enfrentarlo de una buena vez, mientras pensaba que le iba a decir el timbre del ascensor me interrumpió anunciado la llegada a la recepción, salí y me dirigí a las puertas principales de la empresa. Me detuve en seco al observar la escena que pasaba frente a mí, ella en los brazos de él a punto de besarse, no quería ver lo que pasaría después así que decidí interrumpirlos.

-¡Y HASTA QUE POR FIN APARECES!- Grité mientras llevaba mis manos a las caderas, dejé plasmada mi furia en mi grito, sobre todo en aquella pequeña chica castaña. Después de esas palabras caí en cuenta que le grité.

Camine hasta ellos y dirigiéndome hacia Christian, dándole una mirada de odio a la chica en el trayecto, pose mis ojos directamente a Christian y le dije:

-Te espero en _**cinco**_ minutos en mi oficina Christian.

Me di vuelta sin permitir que replicara y camine directo a la empresa. Cuando entre en el ascensor, la rabia todavía me invadía. ¿Cómo podía él hacer eso?, primero deja su puesto y todo el trabajo tirado por salir a almorzar con esa chica, se demoran más de lo debido y después hacen una escenita en la calle, ¡FRENTE A LA EMPRESA! ¿No pensaron en la imagen que causarían?

Mis pensamientos se esfumaron con el sonido del ascensor anunciando la llegada a mi piso de la presidencia. Cuando llegue a mi oficina me di cuenta de algo, todas esas excusas eran solo por los celos que en esos momentos me dejaron aturdida, no pude controlar mis impulsos, me arrepentí de haberlo llamado a mi oficina; pensaba mientras cerraba la puerta y me sentaba nuevamente en mi silla con los papeles en las manos.

Al paso de unos tres minutos la puerta de la oficina se abrió de par en par y de ella entro un furioso Christian cerrando la puerta a su espalda y caminando directamente a mi escritorio, me dirigía la misma mirada de odio que en la cena de mis padres, estaba a punto de replicarle su entrada pero mis palabras murieron al escuchar su grito

-¡¿QUÉ DERECHO TIENES DE VENIR Y GRITARME FRENTE A LOS EMPLEADOS Y DE UNA PERSONA IMPORTANTE PARA MI?!- En sus costados sus manos se encontraban cerradas en puños.

-¿Qué derecho tengo? Soy la Presidenta de esta compañía, tú solo eres el vicepresidente. _**Eres un empleado más**_- Escupí con rabia.

- ¡Tu acá solo eres presidenta porque tu _papi_ así lo quiso!- dijo con sorna al nombrar a mi padre. Le di un golpe al escritorio con el puño cerrado y me levante rápidamente de mi silla.

-¡MI PADRE NO TOMO SOLO LA DESICIÓN!-Exploté- TU PADRE TAMBIÉN ESTUVO DE ACUERDO-dije mientras caminaba hasta ponerme en frente de él.

-Mi padre solo lo hizo porque esta hipnotizado por tu belleza, desde que te volvió a ver es de lo único que habla. En realidad no mereces este puesto- dijo mientras daba un paso hacia mí, quedamos a menos de un metro de distancia, nuestros pechos casi se tocan; los dos respirábamos rápidamente, nuestras miradas no se apartaban, el gris y el azul libraban una batalla el cual ninguno quería perder.

-La decisión fue hecha por los dos. Y al parecer aquí el que está enamorado con mi belleza eres tú, acéptalo- dije con ganas de provocarlo.

Christian al escuchar mis palabras retrocedió varios pasos y empezó a respirar entrecortado, no sé si alucine pero en sus ojos alcance a ver algo de tristeza pero no lo rectifique al ver que se llevaba su dedo índice y pulgar al puente de la nariz cerrando los ojos en el proceso. Respiro profundo antes de bajar la mano y responder.

-Una persona como yo no tiene tal cosa, es lo único que no me permito hacer luego de la última vez y un consejo Ana, no te creas tanto al fin y al cabo no eres tan hermosa como dices- Volvió acercarse los pasos que se había alejado y evaluó mi reacción al decirme esas palabras, al terminar de hablar lo único que pensé fue en darle una cachetada, mi cordura se fue al carajo. No me deje intimidar y lo encaré, al verme decidida retrocedió hasta casi con la puerta de mi oficina.

-Estas muy equivocado, me escogieron por mi buen manejo de la empresa, sabían que la situación lo merecía el mejor y esa soy _yo_- dije cuando su espalda terminaba de chocar con la puerta, mirándolo a los ojos solté aquellas palabras que me llevarían directo a mi perdición- Me escogieron por mis resultados positivos en momentos de crisis, sé hacer mi trabajo, no soy como tú, un niño de _**papi**_ que hace rabietas cada vez que las cosas no salen como quiere.

Al escucharlo, lo que hizo Christian fue tomarme con sus manos mis hombros, dándome media vuelta, lo dejó a él, frente a mi mientras mi espalda chocaba con la puerta, su mirada me hipnotizo, todo pensamiento dejo de ser racional, sentí volverme gelatina al ver esos ojos grises. Mi mente no podía formar una frase coherente, todo sentido común se esfumo, aquella mirada en vez de alejarse se iba acercando peligrosamente tanto que nuestras narices se rosaban y lo siguiente que paso no lo esperaba.

**Hola chicas, queríamos agradecerles por leernos. Pronto sabrán quien es aquella mujer misteriosa ¡No desesperen! Y como siempre nos gustaría saber si tienen alguna idea de quien pueda ser. Lo mejor está por venir, las queremos a todas.**

**Abrazos **

**Dani&Lau**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7 **

**Los personajes son de E.L James, la trama esta está escrita por mí y mi mejor amiga Daniela; cualquier parecido con otra historia es solo casualidad. **

**Christian POV **

Te espero en _**cinco**_ minutos en mi oficina Christian. Esas palabras se repetían una y otra vez encambronándome más, después de ese "espectáculo" le dije a Lily que me esperará mientras buscaba a la secretaria para pedirle el carro de la oficina y que la dejaran en su casa sana y salva. No la enviaría en un taxi teniendo la posibilidad de dejarla en una forma más segura con una persona conocida, mientras esperábamos sentí que la gente dentro del edificio se quedaba mirando con más interés que antes. Había llegado a mi tope, Anastasia se iba aguantar mi furia al dejarme en ridículo frente a todos en la oficina, ¿quién se creía esa insolente? Malcriada, hija de papi, antes de seguir con mis sobre nombres para **ella** Lily me tomo de la mano y me condujo cerca del auto.

-Christian gracias por todo, siento el grito que te pegaron, no era mi intención meterte en problemas- Se veía apenada con todo esto, su borrachera se le bajo al escuchar el tono de Ana que nos dirigió a los dos- En serio Christian, lo lame…

-Lily no te disculpes, en serio, no te preocupes. No dañes una hermosa tarde por un problema mínimo, yo debería disculparme por no tener más tiempo para seguir hablando y poder llevarte hasta tu hotel- Trate de que mis disculpas sonaran sinceras-El chofer de la empresa te llevará, descansa y mañana temprano, te paso a recoger para dar un paseo por la ciudad-Le di un beso en su majilla y la abrace.

-Bueno Sr. Puntualidad, te espero temprano. Y no creas que te salvo la campana, todavía debemos hablar de esa mujer que te tienen en las nubes.

-Lily…Sabes lo que paso la última vez…-Suspire-Después de eso no creo poder volver a poner mi corazón en alguna mujer; solo en mi trabajo, mi familia y por supuesto mis amigos.

-Christian enamorarse no es un delito, no importa como tu corazón quede después de la última vez, siempre hay que arriesgarlo todo-Su mano se poso en mi mejilla y me miro con ternura y a la vez con tristeza- Te llamo cuando llegue para que no te preocupes. Te quiero.

La ayude a entrar en el auto, le pedí a Gabe que la llevara con cuidado a su hotel, cerré la puerta y espere hasta que el auto se perdió de vista al dar media vuelta vi por lo menos unos diez pares de ojos mirándome, me enfurecí. Empecé a recordar como Anastasia me había tratado y empecé a llenarme de odio, cogí rápidamente el ascensor y espere a que llegara a mi piso, salí como alma que lleva el diablo y entre abriendo de un portazo y cerrando igual.

-¡¿QUÉ DERECHO TIENES DE VENIR Y GRITARME FRENTE A LOS EMPLEADOS Y DE UNA PERSONA IMPORTANTE PARA MI?!-Cerré en puños mis manos y las puse a los lados para no cometer una estupidez.

-¿Qué derecho tengo? Soy la Presidenta de esta compañía, tú solo eres el vicepresidente. _**Eres un empleado más**_- Me respondió con rabia, al escucharla decir lo último casi pierdo los estribos y cometo una atrocidad.

- ¡Tu acá solo eres presidenta porque tu _papi_ así lo quiso!- Le dije con sorna, sabía que era mentira pero no aguantaba su aire de superioridad. Acá estábamos dos personas que tienen poder pero en diferentes cargos. Salí de mis pensamientos al escuchar un golpe en el escritorio que dio con el puño cerrado y se levanto rápidamente de la silla.

-¡MI PADRE NO TOMO SOLO LA DESICIÓN!-Gritó- TU PADRE TAMBIÉN ESTUVO DE ACUERDO-dijo mientras caminaba hasta ponerse frente a mí.

-Mi padre solo lo hizo porque esta hipnotizado por tu belleza, desde que te volvió a ver es de lo único que habla. En realidad no mereces este puesto- Le dije mientras avanzaba unos cuantos pasos, no me iba a dejar intimidar con su presencia, sabía que mis palabras eran mentira. Sin darme cuenta quede demasiado cerca para mi gusto. Nuestro cuerpos se rozaban ya respirábamos rápidamente. Quede hipnotizado con esos orbes azules, me recordaban el mar, me acorde de…

-La decisión fue hecha por los dos. Y al parecer aquí el que está enamorado con mi belleza eres tú, acéptalo- Interrumpió mis pensamientos, pero al captar sus palabras mi pasado golpeo con toda, sobre todo con ella. Lo recordé todo, tanto que retrocedí varios pasos, pero me di cuenta que no podía derrumbarme acá y mucho menos enfrente de Anastasia, eso nunca. Para poder pensar mejor en mi respuesta lleve mi índice y pulgar al puente de mi nariz y respiré profundo.

-Una persona como yo no tiene tal cosa, es lo único que no me permito hacer luego de la última vez y un consejo Ana, no te creas tanto al fin y al cabo no eres tan hermosa como dices- Le dije con seguridad mientras volvía acercarme y espere a su reacción luego de esas palabras, sabía que me había excedido pero no me iba arrepentir, de un momento a otro sentí que su mirada me helaba hasta un punto en que no aguante su cercanía y retrocedí tanto que mi sentí en mi espalda la puerta de su oficina.

-Estas muy equivocado, me escogieron por mi buen manejo de la empresa, sabían que la situación lo merecía el mejor y esa soy _yo_- dijo y termine de poner mi espalda a la puerta y lo siguiente me descolgó- Me escogieron por mis resultados positivos en momentos de crisis, sé hacer mi trabajo, no soy como tú, un niño de _**papi**_ que hace rabietas cada vez que las cosas no salen como quiere.

Cuando mi cerebro proceso, vi todo rojo, ¿rabietas? ¿Qué carajos pensó que era, un niño de cinco años? Respire fuertemente y lo que hice ni yo lo procesaba correctamente, con una rapidez tome sus hombro con fuerza y le di la vuelta con tal de quedar ella contra la puerta y yo en frente, no me iba a dejar intimidar, era solo una niña, con unos hermosos ojos y una piel tan suave, parecía porcelana. Sin darme cuenta me iba acercando, sus labios rojos como la cereza me llamaban a probarlos y quería saber si sabían igual, mi nariz rozaba la suya y sin espera me lance a besarla pero el sonido de mi teléfono freno cualquier acto irracional y me di cuenta de lo que iba hacer. Me separe de ella rápidamente, saque mi celular para ver quién me llamaba y vi en el identificador el nombre de Lily, con una foto de ella sacando la lengua en una de nuestras salidas, le di al botón verde.

-¡Lily!- Soné entre aliviado y apunto de la histeria.

Se rió antes de responder –Bueno pero te da alegría que te llame, jajaja. Solo cumplía mi promesa y te digo que llegue sana y salva y estoy que muero del sueño, te espero mañana Señor Grey en la puerta de mi habitación temprano, de inmediato te mando la dirección y el número del cuarto en el que me hospedo.

-Bueno hermosa, no te quito más de tu valioso tiempo y te dejo descansar. Te quiero, un abrazo- No pude evitar sonreír, esta mujer la quiero con mi corazón es alguien importante en mi vida.

-Hay señor Grey es usted un amor, también lo quiero. Cuídate- Lo siguiente que escuche fue el teléfono después que alguien cuelga y la puerta de la oficina cerrada de un portazo. Caí en cuenta en que Ana escucho mi conversación, mi cabeza era una maraña de pensamientos así que solo salí de la oficina y me dirigí a la mía. Después lidiaría con Anastasia.

Suspire llevaba más de dos horas en la oficina adelantando el trabajo del día que había retrasado, decidí que era tiempo de volver a casa y dormir, Lily me haría recorrer toda la ciudad de tienda en tienda con tal de comprar todo lo que "necesitaba" en su apartamento en Londres.

Me levante quite mi saco que estaba colgado en mi silla, me lo puse mientras mi computador se apagaba al terminar dispuse a salir de mi oficina cuando escuche un grito, sonaba como el de una mujer. Salí rápidamente cuando vi a Anastasia abrazar a alguien de cabello claro y vestido de paño. Una rabia empezó a emerger en mi pecho, esta sensación ya la había sentido con alguien más, respire profundamente y salí rápidamente para darle privacidad a la "pareja".

**Este capítulo va dedicado a todas las chicas que interactúan con nosotras dejándonos comentario y dando su opinión, que se han enamorado de la historia, chicas este es un agradecimiento para ustedes ya que son la razón por la que escribimos esta hermosa historia.**

**No se preocupen luego se explicara a fondo ¿quién carajos es Lily? Esperamos que cuando suceda todavía nos sigan leyendo, las queremos a todas chicas.**

**Besos y abrazos **

**Dani&Lau**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

**Los personajes son de E.L James, la trama esta está escrita por mí y mi mejor amiga Daniela; cualquier parecido con otra historia es solo casualidad. **

**Anastasia POV **

Lo tenía tan cerca que podía oler su perfume, su aliento chocando contra mis labios y estaba tan hipnotizada que no podía moverme, solo podía observar cada movimiento mientras se iba acercando, y aun así no quería moverme solo aspiraba a tener una probadita de sus hermosos labios. Quería tenerlo tan cerca como fuera posible. En ese momento me di cuenta de que estaba teniendo alguna extraña emoción a lo que correspondía a Christian, quería que eso parara, que no tuviera tal poder sobre mí el cual me hacía sucumbir cada vez lo que veía o escuchaba su voz, no estaba pensando con claridad y menos ahora que estaba a punto de tocar sus labios con los míos.

No alcancé ni siquiera a tener sus labios sobre los míos porque su celular sonó y me soltó, cuando vio el identificador de llamadas su expresión paso hacer de alivio, necesitaba saber quién era la persona que había interrumpido nuestro momento y en la cual mi furia se vería reflejada al quitarme aquella oportunidad de saber al fin por todas lo que me pasa con Christian Grey. No paso mucho tiempo cuando él, _con demasiada alegría_, decía su nombre.

-¡Lily!-

Me quede parada enfrente de él viendo su reacción mientras le respondía.

-Bueno hermosa, no te quito más de tu valioso tiempo y te dejo descansar. Te quiero, un abrazo- Después de decir lo último sonrió como un niño pequeño a que le dan su juguete favorito.

Me di cuenta que le había dicho hermosa a una muchacha sin una pisca de gracia sin tener en cuenta mi presencia, todo lo que empecé a sentir en ese momento fue rabia mezclada con celos que me recorrió todo el cuerpo y los sentimiento de esta tarde se le unían mi mente era un caos y todo por culpa, nuevamente de este hombre, decidí que era mejor salir de la oficina antes de cometer _más_ estupideces de las que pudiera arrepentir despué giré lo suficiente para abrir la puerta y cerrarla de un portazo para anunciarle a Christian que me había ido, me dirigí a mi escondite habitual que casi siempre usaba cuando quería escapar y esconderme de los demás.

Al llegar al baño me mire en el espejo y tenia las mejillas sonrosadas y mis ojos brillaban, no sabía con certeza si era por Christian y las recientes escenas. Baje la mirada a mis manos, no tenía la claridad suficiente para saber qué era lo que me pasaba con Christian, tenía claro que enamorarme no estaba en mis planes ¿no? Porque como dijo mi autor favorito "_El amor no es más que un salto al vacío"_ y yo no quería dar ese salto, quería ir a casa y pensar las cosas con calma, pero no podía; necesitaba terminar de revisar algunas cosas pero sabía que no podría concentrarme mientras Christian estuviera cerca, tenía que salir a tomar aire fresco y quizás tomar un trago para pasar esta tarde tan extraña y volver a casa para llegar mañana y estar lista para la batalla que habrá.

Al dirigirme a mi oficina me di cuenta que Christian ya no se encontraba en ella, así que saque mi abrigo con mi celular y cuando dirigía a la puerta a irme sonó mi celular, el identificador me mostraba que era desconocido aún así conteste pensando que podría ser importante.

-Hola Ana, soy Carrick-

-¡Hola Carrick! ¿Cómo estás?- dije con entusiasmo.

-Perfecto, te quisiera hacerte la misma pregunta- dijo con interés.

-Bien todo ha estado relativamente "bien"- dije con resignación.

-No te escucho del todo segura, déjame adivinar ¿has tenido problemas con mi hijo?- dijo con algo de humor, solo suspire y sonreí-Es normal, tranquilízate y trata de llevarlo con calma que después de cierto tiempo él se acoplara al cambio y será más fácil lidiar con él te lo aseguro- Me respondió a una pregunta no formulada, con seriedad.

-Lo tendré en cuenta para futuras ocasiones- dije con falso entusiasmo.

-Luego de saber cómo estaba todo por allá Ana, llamaba para saber cómo fue su primer día de trabajo y ya que con mi hijo son socios me preguntaba si tenías su número celular.

"_¿Para que yo quería tener su número? Solo me traerá más problemas de los necesarios"_ pensé con sorna. –No Carrick, no lo tengo. Pero no hay…-

-Bueno Ana ya que respondiste a mi pregunta te lo daré-Me interrumpió en la mitad de mi disculpa.

-La verdad no creo que él este muy cómodo con que yo tuviera su número, además…- comencé a decir cuando me interrumpió por segunda vez.

-Mira Ana, no quisiera sonar grosero, pero no me interesa cómo se llegue a sentir ustedes; se necesitan del otro para sacar a Steele & Grey adelante. Yo estoy tratando con dos adultos responsables y no con dos chiquillos, así que te voy a dar el número de él-dijo con seriedad, suspire al escuchar todo lo que dijo porque tenía la razón y me devolví a mi escritorio por papel y pluma para anotar.

-Tienes razón Carrick- dije con resignación.

-Bueno entonces este es su número- Lo anoté en el papel mientras me lo dictaba.

-Bien, lo tengo- dije con seriedad.

-Espero que las cosas entre tú y Christian mejoren y la empresa prospere. Tengo el presentimiento de que así será- dijo con exaltación.

-Gracias Carrick- dije y un suspiro salió de mí.

-Estamos con tu padre dispuestos para cualquier cosa que pase. Llamare a mi hijo así que descansa Ana, adiós- dijo con amabilidad.

-Gracias Carrick, lo mismo para ti- dije mientras colgaba el teléfono.

Sentí que mi cabeza me iba a explotar con tantas cosas, hoy ha sido un asco de día que esperaba que la noche solo fuera un poco más emocionante. Me di cuenta que todavía sostenía el papel con el número de Christian y con lo despistada que era me decidí a guardarlo en mi celular bajo el nombre de _"Gillipollas Grey"_ me reí por un rato al nombrarlo así, esperaba que nunca llamara así no tendría que reírme cada vez que contestara. Decidí que cuando estuviera en la seguridad de mi carro llamaría a mis amigas para irnos a un bar y emborracharnos hasta perder el conocimiento, bueno no tanto, mejor ni me arriesgaba a eso.

Al abrir la puerta no lo esperaba a él al otro lado, sin pensar en mi reacción lo único que hice fue proferir un pequeño grito y saltarle a su regazo, rodee con mis brazos su cuello y él me rodeó mi cintura y sentí que mi noche iba a tener una mejor perspectiva, me sentí en casa. Escuché a lo lejos como una puerta era cerrada con fuerza me alejé de él y vi como Christian tenía sus puños cerrados con fuerza y nos pasaba sin darnos una mirada y se fue directo al ascensor. Esperé a que estuviera en su interior para saber si al fin me daba una vista y al parecer tenía razón, nuestras mirada se sostuvieron por un momento y antes de que las puertas se cerrarán vocalizo con sus sensuales labios "Hasta luego Ana". No salí de mi estupor hasta que José me sacudió sin cuidado.

-¡Nena respira al menos!-Su voz tenía un tono de chiste.

-¡Idiota no me sacudas como si fuera un trapo!-Le mande un manotazo que no alcance a darle-¿Cómo carajo llegaste?-Me di cuenta que él de verdad estaba acá.

-Tome un avión y luego renté un auto, dah- Me respondió con sorna.

-Lo que intento decir es que porque estas acá- Lo miré con enojo

Se llevó sus manos al corazón y me miro con falsa tristeza mientras me respondía - ¿No me quieres acá? Me duele Ana, eso duele- Al terminar empezó a reírse mientras yo lo miraba con gracia.

-Claro que te quiero acá, en estos momentos necesito al "equipo"-

-No se diga más, ya las llame y están en el bar esperándonos, solo te vine a recoger-

Sin más nos dirigimos al ascensor el cual todavía tenía el perfume de Christian, "Dios solo es un perfume" me reprendí por andar pendiente de cosas insignificantes.

-Sabes que me enteraré ahorita del ese bombón que te miró-

Me sonroje sin poder evitarlo y evité su mirada mientras le preguntaba sobre su viaje, bajamos hasta la recepción, fuimos hasta su auto y salimos al lugar de siempre. Cuando llegamos a "Good feeling" salí del auto con rapidez tomando rápido la mano de José entramos al lugar familiar, me sentí bien a estar de vuelta, el lugar estaba a reventar claro siendo un viernes ¿quién no sale a bailar? Hasta el idiota de Christian lo haría. Decidí sacarlo por hoy de mi cabeza y miré el segundo piso que es un poco más VIP y vi la melena de Andru y agité mi mano libre. Cami me alcanzó a ver y le dijo a las chicas que mirarán, cundo decidí buscar las escaleras Andru, Cami y Kate me saludaban. Al llegar le di un beso y abrazo a cada una, al sentarme con José y teniendo una margarita en la mano, cortesía de Kate, decidí relajarme luego de una semana estresante.

-Desembucha- Escuche a Camila diciéndome.

-¿Con qué?- Trate de hacerme la desentendida.

-¡No te hagas la desentendida! sabemos que paso algo con tu nuevo empleado- Me dijo "cariñosamente" Kate.

Suspiré no queriendo recordar todo pero empezaron a llegar los recuerdos como si fuera una llave que abrían y así como llegaban empecé a contarles a los cuatro, mientras eso pasaba solo me limite a mirar mi copa y a tomar de ella en momentos oportunos. Al terminar sus caras iban del asombra a la duda.

-¿Qué intento qué?- Andru me preguntaba con asombro- ¿En serio Ana?

-Si Andru, me arrincono contra la puerta y juraba que me iba a besar estábamos a pocos centímetro de eso cuando su novia lo llamó.

-¡Pero este hijo…-

-¡Kate!-Alcance a cerrarle la boca.

-Pero Ana es cierto, como es capaz de tener novia y queriendo besarte. ¿Es eso justo?-José le dio la razón- Aunque te enojaste porque no se besaron y saliste hecha una furia sin hablas con él- dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Para qué te lo niego? Si es cierto, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con que me siento confundida con todo lo que está ocurriendo con Christian- dije sin analizar sus palabras.

- Ana, ¿cómo decirlo para que no te asustes?- Me dijo Cami con mirada pensativa.

- Solo escúpelo- dije sin delicadeza.

- Ana, te estás enamorando él, sentir celos pasa cuando te importa mucho una persona y por como actúas yo creo que él, Christian te importa mucho- dijo mientras yo entraba en un estado de pánico y negación, la sola idea del amor era absurda para mí y sin sentido, teniendo en cuenta que no creía en tal cosa que era llamada amor, mientras regresaba a la realidad las palabras que estaba diciendo José llamaron mi atención

- Mi Ana se está enamorando, esto nunca creí que lo vería- dijo con emoción.

- Claro que no José, sabes que no le voy a eso- dije con seriedad terminando de tomar el contenido de mi copa- Será mejor si cambiamos de tema ¿Cómo te fue en Boston? dije para aligerar el ambiente y enfocarnos en otra cosa.

José se enfrasco tanto en la conversación que sin darnos cuenta y con unos tragos encima ya era más de media noche, les dije a los chicos que se quedaran en mi casa para no andar de un lado a otro y menos en nuestro estado. Todos salimos y el frío era tanto que cuando nos acomodamos en el auto prendimos la calefacción. Le di las indicaciones para ir a mi apartamento, al llegar el guardia me saludo y decidimos entrar antes que nuestros traseros se congelaran. Le di un pequeño tour a José de mi casa y a las chicas las deje cambiándose en mi habitación, el orden en el que nos íbamos a dormir era el siguiente: Andru, Cami y yo dormiríamos en mi cama _king size _y Kate y José dormirían en una colchoneta, sin más me dormí.

Me levante con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, anoche me había olvidado de cerrar las cortinas por eso ahora el maldito sol entraba con potencia en todo el cuarto dejándome casi ciega, escuche unos ruidos en la cocina y con cuidado de no despertar a Andru y a Cami me puse una bata y me dirigí para allá. Escuche risas antes de entrar.

-¡Buenos días dormilona! Literal José me grito a mi maltratada cabeza.

-¡No son buenos si me gritas en mi cara sabiendo que tengo resaca!- Le respondí con rabia.

-Lo siento cariño, sabes que José no tiene tacto cuando uno tiene resaca- Kate le pego en el brazo antes de abrazarme.

-Tranquila, lo sé es un burro-La abrace con delicadeza

-Bueno deje de hablar mal de mí, quiero saber cuál es el plan para hoy. Quiero salir con mis chicas- José puso su brazo sobre mi omoplato.

-Primero deja tomar mi taza de café y luego te contesto-Me deshice de su abrazo y me dirigí a la cafetera. Teniendo una gran taza le respondí- Primero tengo que volver a la oficina ya que se me quedo la tarjeta, y el resto planéenlo mientras voy y vuelvo.

-¡Yo te acompaño!-Volví a gritarme y se calló al ver como mi mirada lo perforaba.-Kate levanta a las chicas mientras vamos y volvemos con Ana- Susurro esta vez

-Dale, entonces no se diga más ve y te vistes Ana que cuando vuelvas tendremos el desayuno hecho.

-Gracias Kate, ya vuelvo.

Me fui a mi habitación a sacar la ropa que me iba a poner y mi shampoo del baño y me fui al cuarto de huéspedes. Al salir me sentía un poco mejor, así que le di la señal a José para poder irnos y regresar a tiempo. Era sábado y en la empresa no trabajábamos así que estaba desierta cuando entramos luego de saludar al guardia de turno. Subimos al ascensor, cuando salimos de este note que la puerta de la oficina de Christian estaba entre abierta, pase directo a mi oficina, recogí mis cosas, mientras José me hablaba.

-Así que, ¿aquí está tu amor?- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-No te atrevas- dije mientras cerraba la puerta y me volteaba para encararlo.

-Vamos Ana, se que quieres que lo haga- dijo mientras me levantaba y me daba vueltas en el aire, provocando que diera un grito, el café se quería devolver, cuando me bajo me di cuenta que Christian me daba la espalda mientras se dirigía al elevador.

-¡Christian!- lo llame sin poderme contener con demasiado entusiasmo, en ese momento el se giro hacia mí, tenía que pensar en algo rápido- ¿podrías detener el elevador para nosotros?- dije mientras miraba y le sonreía a José.

-Claro- dijo con seriedad y su mirada paso de mis ojos a mis manos entrelazadas con José. Caminábamos hasta donde él se encontraba.

-Gracias- dije mientras entrabamos al ascensor, cuando las puertas se estaban cerrando José me dio un leve empujón con su codo, obviamente quería ser presentado, pero yo no estaba tan segura de que fuera una buena idea, con resignación me voltee hacia Christian.

-Christian, quiero presentarte a José Rodríguez- dije con nervios mientras tomaba del brazo a José. Christian lo miro de arriba abajo, tenían casi la misma altura aunque Grey era más alto por unos pocos centímetros, dándole una sonrisa forzada.

- José te presento a Christian Grey, el vicepresidente de la compañía- dije mientras que ellos extendían sus manos y las apretaban.

-Mucho gusto, señor Rodríguez- dijo Christian con seriedad.

-Mucho gusto señor Grey, solo llámeme José- dijo él sonriéndole.

Él no le respondió solo le dio un asentimiento mientras que en ese momento las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y todos salimos del ascensor.

-Un placer conocerlo Señor Grey. Vamos Ana es hora de irnos- dijo José con seriedad enlazando su brazo con el mío.

-Lo mismo José. Hasta luego señorita Steele- dijo mientras evaluaba mi reacción mirándome directamente a los ojos.

-Hasta luego Christian- No sé qué me paso pero le sostuve la mirada, no me importo que mi estomago se estuviera revolviendo. José decidió aparecer de nuevo tomando mi mano y arrastrándome a la salida mientras Christian no se movía de su sitio, nos subimos al auto y arrancamos al apartamento. Todo el día me la pase con mis chicos, mis cuatro fantásticos un estúpido apodo que les di cuando tenía tan solo 15 años, planeamos dar una vuelta por uno de los múltiples parque naturales de la ciudad en la que habrían caminatas y picnic. Luego de eso a Andru se le dio la "grandiosa" idea de ir al nuevo parque de atracciones y sin poder evitarlo la pasamos toda la tarde allá hasta que cerraron. José nos llevo a cada una a su propio apartamento dejándome a mí de últimas, dejamos primero a Andru, luego a Cami y finalizando a Kate. Sé que teníamos una conversación pendiente así que le dije que en el transcurso de la semana me llamará para salir a almorzar y hablaríamos. Me despedí con un beso en la mejilla y subí a mi apartamento

Cuando llegue a casa, lo primero que hice fue tomar un baño y prepararme a dormir, cuando estaba a punto de irme a dormir observe mi teléfono y recordé la llamada de Carrick, refresque a mis contactos de Whatsapp, vi que si tenía así que entre a su perfil y observe su foto. Estaba sonriendo con su noviecita. Retrocedí hasta el inicio de mi celular cuando recibí un mensaje de Christian.

_**-Hola Ana, ¿te diviertes con tu noviecito?**_

Esa respuesta hizo que mi rabia empezara a emerger de nuevo.

_**-¿Debería, Grey?**_

_**-Eso dímelo tú**_

_**-Sí lo hice, ¿algún problema?**_

Le respondí rápidamente sin corregirlo sobre lo de José y al ver que no me respondía decidí acabar la "conversación".

_**-Si no te importa, iré a descansar.**_

Debajo de su nombre en Whatsapp se veía un "escribiendo…" así que esperé haber que quería.

_**-Esto solo acaba de empezar. Buenas noches señorita Steele. **_

Al ver su respuesta, todo lo que me había pasado en las últimas 24 horas me dieron con toda, así que quería que sintiera mi enojo por su maldita culpa.

_**-Todo ha quedado claro, en el momento en que su novia lo llamo la conversación termino señor Grey. Buenas noches. **_

Le escribí rápidamente, bloque mi celular y lo dejé encima de la mesa de noche mientras me metía rápidamente en mi cama a descansar. Esperaba escuchar el tono de mensaje de Whatsapp, pero no llegaba. Me preguntaba mientras miraba el techo de mi habitación él ¿cómo se atreve a dejarme así, sin respuesta de lo que escribí? Tome mi celular e impulsivamente lo busque en los contactos, marque su número y lo llame; mientras escuchaba los 2 primeros timbres me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y antes de poder arrepentirme una voz se escucho de los parlantes de mi celular.

-Buenas Noches Anastasia- Me respondía e intuí que estaba sonriendo.

* * *

**Aquí nos reportamos chicas con un nuevo capitulo lleno de emociones, esperamos que les guste.****¿Qué piensan de José? Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de esperar, leer y comentar. ¡Gracias!**

**Esperamos que les siga gustando esta historia. Nombramos a las que se han tomado el tiempo de comentar: **

**Andru1998, CuzCuz, Ingrid, CamilaMaria20 y Louvaz.**

**Y de aquí en adelante se les nombrará si comentan. Abrazos.**

**Dani&Lau**


End file.
